In this period, an animal model of chronic pulmonary hypertension produced by daily injections of copper sulfate to conscious sheep will be characterized. The respiratory inductive plethysmograph, a new non-invasive monitor of ventilation, will be utilized to assess flow-volume curves in health and disease, monitoring of respiration during sleep, assessing of ventilatory pattern with various degrees of added external airway resistances, and measurement of pulmonary tissue volume and capillary blood flow by single breath and quiet breathing technique. Pulmonary hemodynamics during ragweed antigen and methacholine-induced bronchospasm will be determined in asthmatic adults.